


Mindgames - the sequal

by tinadolphin



Series: Mindgames [2]
Category: due South
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-14
Updated: 2020-04-14
Packaged: 2021-03-01 22:13:28
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,457
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23654410
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tinadolphin/pseuds/tinadolphin
Summary: My mindgames story was supposed to have been a one off, but stories grows on you and now it's a series.You will meet many characters you already know although I've not tagged them above. I also have original characters for this story.This is part two of what I now think will be four parts, part three will soon be posted too.
Relationships: Benton Fraser/Margaret Thatcher, Benton Fraser/Victoria Metcalf
Series: Mindgames [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1703077
Comments: 4
Kudos: 2





	Mindgames - the sequal

”Mommy! Daddy!” I stirred in bed ”It is Lucas’ birthday now!” I swung my legs over the bedside and picked my five years old daughter up.

”Shh, mommy’s asleep.” I put a finger over my lips.

”But it’s Lucas’ birthday, can we have the cake now?” Lizzie whispers.

”Yes it is, but it’s still very early and both mommy and Lucas are asleep and so should you be young lady.” I kissed the top of her head and pulled the sweet smell of her Barbie shampoo in. It was the best thing I had smelled all evening. I had gotten home just an hour ago to my quiet house containing my sleeping family.  
I had been at a stakeout with my partner Constable Johnson. We had been working together for about a year now, all since Meg and I got assigned to work with the RCMP in Toronto. It had felt like the right thing to do, moving home to Canada, with Lizzie being four and Lucas just about to turn one.

”Daddy, you are not listening again.” Lizzie stated using the same parafrasing as Meg. Meg had been such a good mother to her despite Lizzie’s mother being Victoria Metcalf.

”Sure I am.” I said ”You want to have cake as it is your brother’s birthday.” I smiled as I put her back in bed ”But it’s only two in the morning and you need to sleep a few more hours.” I kissed her forehead.

”Can you tell me an inuit story daddy?” she asked sleepily and I laid down beside her and started a story.

A couple of hours later I was woken up by Meg, the love of my life. ”I thought I’d find you in here.” she whispered ”Will you come back to bed, we miss you.” she said and stroke he very pregnant belly.  
I put my hands over hers ”Have they behaved today?” I asked.

Meg nodded ”One has been a bit more quiet for once but Two made up for that.” she smiled weakly at me. We had been blessed with having twins this time.

”You know I would take some of the burden for you if I could?” I took her hand and we went back to the bedroom.

Meg made herself as comfortable as she could and put her head on my shoulder ”Did you have a good day with Constable Johnson?” she asked.

”Yes I did, it was a successful stakeout.” I kissed her on the top of her head ”A bit more quiet than I’m used to.” I added reffering to the time back in Chicago working with Vecchio and/or Kowalski.

”Do you miss them?” Meg asked just like she was reading my mind.

”Sometimes, but it was another kind of life I lived in Chicago?” I answered.

”You know what?” Meg asked and looked up at me.

I shook my head ”No, what?”

”I’m actually looking forward to stop working and being at home with the children.” she said with a smile on her beautiful face.

”As I said the other week, I’m behind you all the way” I said and moved into a more comfortable position. 

We were woken up around seven am by both our children climbing into our bed. ”Now it’s morning, can we have cake?” Lizzie said as I opened my eyes.

”No sweetie,” I heard Meg’s soft voice, it was so different to her ’Inspector’s voice’ ”We will wait with the cake until this afternoon when we have the party.” she went on ”But I thought we could make pancakes for breakfast, would you both like that?”

”Yes!!!” both children shrieked ”Daddy make pancakes?” it was Lucas who asked.

”Yes, daddy will make the pancakes.” Meg answered and looked at me trying to keep from laughing as the children have seen through her bad cooking, I must add though that it had inproved.

”You can help, practice makes perfect you know.” I smiled and bent forward to kiss her.

”I thought it was ’Proper preperation prevents poor performance’” Meg teased me with the old words of my father.

”I love you Meg Fraser” I said and kissed her again.

”Me too daddy?” Lizze asked.

”Yes you too Lizzie Fraser.” I hugged her close and put a kiss on her nose. ”And you young man,” I grabbed Lucas and started to tickle him ”I love you too Lucas Fraser.”

Our house was in a quiet part of Toronto with a fairly big garden where I could let Diefenbaker out on his own. I hadn’t told anyone but I was thinking of getting another dog and train it as a proper police-dog. I still love Diefenbaker and his company but he’s not getting any younger. Maybe I could get a female this time and breed myself a few new Diefenbakers.  
Around lunchtime Meg’s parents arrived and the children were thrilled. I asked Meg to go rest a bit, she had been busy setting up the dining-room for more guests than I thought we had invited, but I didn’t ask her why since she could be a bit touchy when I asked what to me seemed normal things these days.

Every time the doorbell rang the children wanted to open it, until Lucas got a game they both liked and I was left to open the door alone. The guests so far had been some children and their parents that Lucas and Lizzie went to kindergarten with and I still wondered who else Meg had invited.

Just a bit before half past two in the afternoon the doorbell rang again and I could hear voices outside. It was a bickering I recognized as the Vecchio siblings. Meg must have invited Ray and Frannie. I unlocked the door not prepared for the invation ”Benton!” ”Buddy!” ”Benny!” ”Fraser!” Frannie, Kowalski, Vecchio and Elaine all hugged me as they came through the door.

”Great you all made it” I heard Meg come up behind me and greet our American friends.

”Yes, the flight was a bit delayed but customs were quick” Elaine said and smiled ”Your house looks beautiful” she added.

”Yes we really love it” Meg said and led her and Frannie inside ”I will show you around a bit later” she promised. With skills like a professional Meg gathered everyone up for cake and coffee, well lemonade for the kids, I shouldn’t be surprised Meg is a great leader and I realized I would miss her at work.

”Benny, buddy” the both Rays stood on one side of me each ”What’s on your mind?” Vecchio asked.

”Just how incrediable lucky I am” I said truthfully and smiled.

”I said it already back in Chicago, married life suits you buddy” Kowalski said and I felt he had more so say and gave him a ’but’ look. 

”But? Well I'm still surprised it was you and Meg that got together” Kowalski said.

”Surprised?” Vecchio explained ”It was them from the get going, don't you know she started off putting him in that awful blue uniform and then she fired him when he refused to wear it” Vecchio looked at me ”Good thing we ruined that uniform in that vault, wasn't it?” he said.

”Well it wasn't really ruined, but I was happy being out of it” I agreed.

Meg called everyone to sit down and we had a lovely afternoon. When the kids got restless I brought them outside for them to run and play.

”Hello, Sir” I heard someone call and looked up from where I was sitting in one of our garden chairs. Beside me were both Rays and the odd dad that had joined their child at the party. 

”Yes, may I help you?” I struggled to get up, that long stake out hadn't been good for my bad knee.

”Yes, I was told that Meg That... sorry Fraser, Fraser?!” the woman exclaimed.

”Leann?” I was equally surprised. ”Leann Brighton formally from the Canadian Consulate in Chicago?”

”The one and only, it's great to see you Benton” she said ”Are you married to Meggie?” she asked.

”Yes I am, how do you know Meg?” I asked back and she told me they had been training together.

”What brings you to Toronto?” I had to ask as I opened the front gate to let her in.

”She hasn't told you?” Leann thought Meg had told her staff about her replacement.

”Told me what?” for once I was dumbstruck. Not that anyone could measure to Meg but Leann looked quite the same as she had all those years ago in Chigaco.

”I'm the one that will replace her at the Toronto office” Leann informed. 

”Leann!” we both turned towards the front door ”You made it, and I see you've met Ben” Meg said.

”Yes I have, did you know that Ben and I are old friends from his first months in Chicago?” Leann walked up the steps to hug her friend.

”I've read the files, but I didn't know that you were friends” Meg looked at me. 

”Oh well, we didn't start out that way but before I left we had become friends” Leann said.

”Leann was quite angry with me and the RCMP for not getting the position, she said something like 'oh no, they needed someone with kayaking experience' when she first showed me the office” Ben put his arm around Meg's shoulders. That line had been a running joke for Ben and Leann until she finally had gotten a better position back in Canada and left the Chicago Consulate.

”We've just finished coffee, but there is still some left, would you like a cup, and a piece of cake?” Meg offered Leann.

”That would be nice” Leann smiled and they started towards the house.

”Leann Brighton” Vecchio got up from his lawnchair ”What brings you to Toronto?”

”Ray Vecchio, you haven't changed a bit” Leann grinned at the American detective who already from the beginning had asked a lot of questions all those years ago. ”I'm actually here to take over the office after Meg” she confessed.

”Oh oh Benny” Ray shook his head ”You soon need to get your ranks up so you can be the supieror and not have all these women around” he went on.

”Ray, I think you should be happy Lt. Swanson isn't here to hear you say that” Ben reminded his friend that he too had a woman superior these days since Lt. Welsh had retired.

~ ~ ~ ~ ~

Later on in the evening we had a nice barbeque dinner, it was so nice to just sit around with these old friends and catch up. Meg and Leann also had a lot to catch up on, they hadn't met for about ten years or so.

”Oh by the way, I was handed this letter by a woman before I arrived here this afternoon” Leann said.

At once I recognized the handwriting, it was Victoria's. It was addressed to Lizze and I wondered if she was up to her old tricks again. ”What did the woman look like?” I asked knowing it couldn't have been Victoria because I had given the Chicago Police strict instruction to be informed if she was getting released.

”She was in her early 20's with blonde curly hair” Leann said and I let out a sigh.

”This is from Lizzie's birthmom and I was afraid it had been her that had handed it over” I said and got out of my chair ”I think I need to take Diefenbaker for a walk, Ray” I looked at them both ”Would you like to join us?” I asked.

”Sure Buddy” Kowalski quickly got up. 

Diefenbaker wasn't the least interested in going for a walk, he had been playing with the kids all day running around in the garden. I looked at him ”I need you old friend” I said and he came trotting towards me.

”That letter got to you Benny” Vecchio said once we were outside the garden ”Who's it from?”

”Victoria, she's still playing mindgames from prison” I looked at my friends ”The woman Leann described lives just two blocks away, I've seen her several times when I've taken the children to kindergarten” I said ”I'll look into who she is, but could you maybe check about Victoria when you come back to Chicago” I said worried.

”Of course buddy, but I'll do it now” Kowalski took out his cellphone ”I'll call Stella, she should know who to talk to at this hour” he reffered to the District Attorney, his ex-wife.

Stella wasn't too happy about the call on a Saturday evening but as it involved Lizzie she'd look into at once and get back to Ray. She had been helpful a few times over the last few years when it came to dealing with Victoria.

~ ~ ~ ~ ~

Meg was already in bed when I finally got in around midnight, she had been tired and said good night to our guests an hour ago, I had just seen them off. They were coming back for brunch tomorrow before they all were flying back to Chicago. Frannie and Elaine had insisted on coming early to help Meg set it all up and for once Meg had taken the offer.

”Have the all left now?” Meg asked as I laid down in bed and put my arms around her.

”Yes they have, Frannie and Elain will be here around 10am to help you set up the brunch” I said.

”That was so sweet of them to offer and frankly, I'm really tired after everything today” Meg slowly turned around to face me ”Did you read that letter Leann gave you?” she asked.

”No, not yet” I took a deep breath ”It was from Victoria though. Kowalski called Stella to get an update on her, he'll know by the morning” I added and reached for the letter on the nightstand ”Shall we open it together?” we had done that so many times before.

”No” Meg said and snuggled closer to me ”Let it not disturb this perfect weekend” she closed her eyes ready to sleep ”You know Ben, I've never felt so safe as I do in your arms” she opened one eye and looked at me ”I've done it since the train you know”

I smiled at her and softly kissed her ”I love you Meg Fraser, sleep well” I put the letter down and picked up a book I had started to read the week before. It didn't take long before I too was asleep.

Disclaimer: I don't own the characters I've only borrowed them from the terrific show ”Due South”. But it's still my story, made up in my mind please respect that. ©tinadolphin@comhem.se


End file.
